The Colors of Shego's Past
by TimeTotsintheTARDIS
Summary: Shego heard loud stomping and listened. They were coming towards her room, and desperate pleas of “No, don’t, she’s just a baby!” followed them. A man slammed open her door, swaying slightly, and spotted his daughter. "I'll kill you..."


Hi! This is my first fanfic, although _technically _I've had two others. XD They were just different versions of this one. I've had a major plot hole for a while, so sorry to anyone who put this on their fav's list because I needed to re-do it. Thanks to anyone who R&R'd, I appreciate it and hope to see more reviews. Btw, this is a fanfic assuming the Wego's haven't been born yet, and they kept their powers a secret from their parents, and her father had powers too.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was raining. Hard. Although I would never admit it, I was terrified.

I pulled up the covers to my chin and shut my eyes. Maybe, if I just closed my eyes, it would go away, the feeling of terror.

Suddenly a huge lightning strike hit near the lair, and my eyes shot open.

Lighting up one of my hands with the green fire I had come to trust, I raised my hand above my head and lit up the room.

I saw everything was where it was supposed to be.

_It's just a storm, Shego. Just another storm._

I hardly ever had this nightmare anymore; it had been over ten years since she had it last. A memory from her past popped into her head.

_Her home, in Go Tower. It was raining as hard as it was in the waking world. _

"_No, Nicholas!" Shego was six, and sitting in her bed, hugging her knees to her chest and crying silently. Her shoulder length raven colored hair covered her face. _

"_I can't take it anymore!! Just leave… me… ALONE!!" _

_A dramatic flash of blue light, and Shego heard her father yell "That's your problem! I'm not gonna have the whole town thinkin that our marriage is breaking up! They need something solid to depend on and that's the Go family! Shego, Hego and Mego are fine, for now, and if you leave now, I'll kill them all. They're both just as helpless as their ignorant mother," he sneered. _

_They were unaware that Shego was awake and listening in the next room. _

_Shego tried to drown out their talk like most six-year-olds do—she plugged her ears and sobbed louder, though still quiet enough for no one to hear. _

_Shego heard loud stomping and listened. They were coming towards her room, and desperate pleas of "No, don't, she's just a baby!" followed them. _

_A man slammed open her door, swaying slightly, and spotted his daughter. _

_With a sneer on his lips he lurched towards her with his blue hands glowing fiercely. _

"_I'll kill you…" he muttered. _

_Looking terrified at her obviously drunken father, Shego cowered in the corner. _

_He struck her with his flaming hand on her stomach and left both scratches and burns. She screamed in terror and pain. _

_Her mother leapt on him from behind, but was quickly thrown off and sent flying across the room, stunned._

"_I'm gonna kill Shego, then I'm gonna kill Hego, and I'm gonna kill Mego, and I'm gonna make you watch. Then I'm gonna kill you." He said in his drunken stupor. _

_As he turned to face his daughter, Shego stretched out her hand and sent a flaming fireball right into her father's face. _

_He swayed back, screeching in pain. _

_Looking back to his child, he glared maliciously into her face and flew at her in a blind fury. _

_She held her hands up to cover her face, but it did little to protect her from the burning flames and scratching claws. _

_Suddenly, the assault stopped. She looked up to see Hego lifting their drunken father with ease, and throwing him through three walls before he stopped. _

_Shego looked up, her arms battered and scarred from the attack. _

_She leapt to her feet and ran to her mother. "Momma?" she cried tearfully. _

_Her mother was dazed but ok. _

"_You've… got powers too?" she inquired slowly and painfully. She just nodded as the tears streamed down her face._

_Hego had successfully knocked out his idiot father and came to his sister and mother. "Are you two ok?" he asked in a small voice, contrary to what they had witnessed. _

That was the end of the memory.

I shivered as I sat with my eyes closed, remembering.

I was surprised to feel a light touch on the shoulder.

I turned, and lighting up the face with my hand, I saw Dr. D standing next to me.

I hastily looked away, covering me face with my long, ebony colored hair, and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Wh- what are you doing in here?" I meant to demand, but it came out sounding like a terror-stricken six-year-old again.

"I heard you shifting and shouting in your sleep, I wondered what was wrong with you."

He sat next to me on my bed, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Using his free hand, he tilted my head up by the chin and looked into my eyes.

"Now, tell me about it," he said, and I did. It just seemed so… right.

I told him everything, and by the time I was done I was sobbing again.

He lifted my chin again and placed his hands on either side of my face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

He looked at me, and I couldn't look away.

He leaned in, and for the first time in a long time, everything fell into place.

It was a light, lingering kiss at first, and as he pulled away, I placed my hand behind his head and pulled him closer.

He put a hand on my hip and pulled me close to him, and everything was right with the world.

*End*

Soooooo? What did you think? Please R&R! All characters of Kim possible belong to Disney and I'm not making any profit off of this. Mainly because if I owned Kim Possible, it would have more romance between Shego and Dr. D! I mean, how do they get off leaving it open like that?! XD, love the fluff!!


End file.
